1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in pollution control method and means and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a method and means for the reduction of toxic metals and organic substances in radiator shop waste water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The repair work and other operations performed in connection with radiators results in the discharge of waste water from the establishment which contains toxic metals and organic substances. The presence of these materials in the waste water may be hazardous to both the personnel working in the establishment and to the surrounding area in that the waste water discharging or being "dumped" from the radiator shop may pollute the earth, ground water, or the like. There have been efforts to reduce the content of undesirable materials in waste products, such as shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,923,616, Atadan et al.; 3,926,752, Loretto et al 3,951,649, Kieswetter, Jr. et al; 3,736,238, Kruesi et al 4,082,629, Milner et al; 4,159,232, Bacon et al; 4,181,588 Wong et al; 4,206,023, Au; 4,312,724, Kammel et al; 4,337,128, Haakonsen et al; and 4,362,607, Ritcey et al. Other solutions to this type problem are found in Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 91, 1979. These references, however, do not appear to solve the problem as specifically to the problems encountered in the waste water being "dumped" or discharged from radiator shops. This waste water has been found to particularly contain lead, copper and zinc, and the presences of the content of these metals in the waste water is highly undesirable.